Project Summary/Abstract: Mass Spectrometry Core (Core 2) The Mass Spectrometry Core (MSC) will collaborate with and support the project leaders within the Nebraska Center for Molecular Target Discovery and Development in the identification and validation of new protein targets for therapeutic drug treatment of cancers. The Core will utilize the newly established infrastructure and analytical equipment from the Proteomics and Metabolomics Facility (PMF) of the Center for Biotechnology at the University of Nebraska ? Lincoln, which receives support from the Nebraska Research Initiative (NRI). The new MSC core will be immediately operational to accept projects from the Project Leaders of the new Center. The objective for the requested support for the MSC is to afford comprehensive services to the Project Leaders and to introduce new analytical capabilities using the instrumentation and computing resources available. The MSC will strive to remain state-of-the art, responding to and addressing the specific needs of the project aims described by each Project Leader in the grant proposal. The Center will use the expertise and skills of the leader Dr. Alvarez and Co-Investigator Dr. Naldrett in proteomics and mass spectrometry. The major goals of the MSC are: ? to assist the Project Leaders with the experimental design and sample preparation required for the mass spectrometry-based experiments described in the grant proposal. ? to process and run samples requiring protein identification and/or quantification using mass spectrometry and other analytical tools. ? to optimize platforms for new PTMomics (post-translational modifications) capabilities using mass spectrometry. ? to analyze the data acquired and assist with the interpretation of the results using the bioinformatic pipelines available in the core. ? to educate the Project Leaders and their students on best practice. ? to offer training of students involved in the projects on use of analytical equipment and analysis of mass spectrometry data.